Prove 'Em Wrong
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: "Crutchie wants to give him a wordless grin, like he always does. He wants to offer a silent smile of hope and promise, but he just can't. 'Crutchie? You'se gonna get through this, right' Crutchie closes his eyes before looking at Jack, this time daring to meet his eyes. 'I...I can't promise ya anything.'" (One-Shot)


**Author's Note: Hello! First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for this. This started out as a simple character analyzation and I ended up breaking my own heart. Why. Also, many things inspired this, things ranging from a very deep conversation about mortality I had with cast members I've known for two days to Modern Family. So, yeah.**

 **Also, I'm sorry that my updates for "Hittin' The Road" are taking so long! I just began rehearsals for "The Little Mermaid" so I've been very busy! But, I'll try and update it as soon as I can!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and if you do, a review would be lovely! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Crutchie Morris knows what situation he's in. He knows that there will be certain things he can't do because of his leg, his childhood, his finances. And, he's okay with that. He knows that there are many things he _can_ do, and he'll do those things as well as he possibly can. But, there will always be certain things out of his reach, though he's learned to live with that.

Jack Kelly cannot live with that. If there's something he can't reach, he will blatantly ignore that fact and stand on his tip-toes to reach it. He's the dreamer of impossible dreams, the wisher of improbable wishes.

"I'll tell ya, Crutchie," Jack will say. "Someday, you'se gonna prove 'em all wrong. You and me both. When we're out there, ridin' palaminos and livin' the dream, they'll wish they'd believed us in the first place."

And, Crutchie will wordlessly grin. A silent smile is the only way he can lift Jack up while simultaneously keeping him grounded.

Though, there are times that it can be exhausting.

 **Name: _Andrew "Crutchie" Morris_**

 **Gender: _Male_**

 **DOB: _3/31/1884_**

 **Height: _5'3_**

 **Weight: _110 lbs._**

 **Diagnosis: _Polio (Relapse)_**

There are times when Jack is pacing a waiting room under the only moonlight that pours in from a polluted sky, wanting nothing more than to burst into the room the doctors said he couldn't enter, but this is the one time he doesn't reach for the thing he can't reach. There are times when Jack is tapping his foot, picking at his nails and hoping, maybe even praying as he waits that Crutchie will come out okay, hopefully better than okay. If he can't have Santa Fe, at least let him have that.

"Mr. Kelly?"

"Yeah? How's Crutchie-er, Andrew?"

"Tired. But, you can come in while we discuss what to do."

Jack has to keep himself from running in, trying to remain calm, but failing miserably.

Crutchie gives him a weak smile. "Hey."

Jack's eyebrows knit as he takes in his brother's frail form. He scrambles to the chair next to the bed. "Crutch, why didn't ya tell me you was feelin' low? You had to wait 'til you collapsed, huh?"

Crutchie looks down and shrugs. With a sheepish grin, he replies, "Well, you'se always tellin' me to prove 'em wrong, right?"

"You know that ain't what I mean," Jack doesn't smile back. "What did they say to ya? What'd they do? Are you okay?"

Crutchie shrugs again. "They poked around. Said doctor-y stuff. They mentioned medicines and surgeries and stuff."

"Surgery?"

Crutchie looks at Jack, but not in the eye. "Not for sure. They're still tryin' to figure out what they can do for me."

Jack bites his lip. "How're you feelin'? And don't lie."

"Uh, tired. Really tired. It's draining."

Jack nods, subconsciously trying to read Crutchie.

"Don't look at me like that," Crutchie simpers. Suddenly, he sits up, and coughs are wracking his body like there's no tomorrow. Jack runs over and hand him water, then he waits until it passes. "I'm-I'm fine, Jack."

Jack balls his fists, sitting back down. "I don't get it. Why you? It coulda been anyone else in this damn city, and Polio frickin' chooses you!"

"Calm down, Jack."

Jack clasps his hands together and sighs. After a moment, he says, "Don't worry, Crutch." Though, he's actually half-saying it t himself. "You'se gonna get through this. You always do. You'se gonna get outta here, and we can get away."

Crutchie wants to give him a wordless grin, like he always does. He wants to offer a silent smile of hope and promise, but he just can't.

"Crutchie? You'se gonna get through this, right?"

Crutchie closes his eyes before looking at Jack, this time daring to meet his eyes. "I...I can't promise ya anything." He almost whispers.

Crutchie wants to take back the words and replace them with false hope as soon as he sees the way Jack's much-paler-than-usual face crumbles. The older boy half-smiles, not of happiness. "You're...ain't you the one who...ya can't say that, Crutch. Ya can't."

Crutchie soon realizes he's fighting back tears. _Dammit, Crutchie, don't cry, don't you dare cry. Then, Jack'll cry, and then it'll be a mess._ "There's... There ain't a guarantee. I can't control it. There's a chance..."

"No," Jack grabs Crutchie's hand, his voice shaking like a leaf in the wind."No, no, Crutchie, listen to me, you're gonna walk outta here, I know it."

Crutchie sighs again. "I-I don't know that." He pauses, struggling to watch as those words settle with Jack. "But... But, I know I'se gonna damn well fight for it. I'se gonna fight harder than I'se ever fought before. I ain't leavin' you alone, I know that much."

Jack sucks in a deep breath, shoving the words past a quickly-forming lump in his throat. "But, you're Crutchie Morris. You're Crutchie and I'm Jack, and together we-we can do anything."

Crutchie bites his lip. "Not quite. I'm Crutchie and you're Jack, and together we can fight for anything. We may not get there, but we'll get as close as we can."

Jack is silent for what seems like an eternity to the both of them. Finally, and hesitantly, he nods.

Crutchie allows a trembling smile to cross his face. "You're the dreamer, we know that. I gotta make sure you don't get too far from the ground, but you gotta make sure I get as far from the ground as I can, okay?"

Jack nods again. "Yeah. I can promise ya that." There's another pause. "Hey. You _promise_ you won't leave me alone?"

"No matter which way it goes," Crutchie answers, unable to hide the crack in his voice. "I ain't leavin' you alone. Whether we-we walk outta here together or not, I'se always gonna be there, right by your side, forever." With a smirk, he adds, "You is stuck with me, Cowboy. No matter which way it goes."

Jack looks down and coughs back a sob. Rubbing his nose, he nods again. "Yeah. Just-just hold on for me, kid."

Crutchie gives Jack's hand a squeeze. "I'm holdin' on as tight as I can."


End file.
